(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dispensing device, and in particular, to a dispensing device which, by means of hand sensing without any contact of the hand, can automatically dispensing soap solution/lotion.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional soap-dispensing device is normally operated by way of pressing a button positioned on the housing of the device to dispense liquid soap or cream soap. This conventional device has the drawback of damaging the pressing button or a handle having the same function as a result of inappropriate force application to the button or the handle. Further, the handle or the button has to be physically touched or pressed and therefore it is not hygienic when such device is installed in a public location. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic soap dispensing device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic soap dispensing device having a housing, battery box and a control box, wherein the housing contains a material-delivery cylinder, a motor and a gear module and the battery box is located on the top portion of the housing and the control box is engaged at one lateral side of the housing. One side of the material-delivery cylinder is provided with a tubular material inlet portion and the top end of the material inlet portion passes through the battery box and is exposed externally, the material inlet portion is provided with a material inlet passage having a tapered diameter, a connection section is formed into a conic shape soap inlet, the other side of the material inlet cylinder is provided with a plug holding section with piston passage, and the bottom section of the material inlet cylinder is a tapered diameter material delivery passage, the connection section is formed into a conic shape soap outlet and a large diameter hole is rotatably locked with an ejector with a through passage, and the soap inlet and soap outlet are provided with steel bead, and the bottom section is resiliently urged to seal the soap inlet and outlet, and a piston passage is provided with a piston, and the external end is pivotally connected to a gear module driven by the motor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic soap dispensing device, wherein the battery box is provided with a through hole for the material inlet portion of the material delivery cylinder to pass through, and the top end of the material inlet portion is exposed externally and is connected to the material outlet of the soap storing box.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.